Harrison Black
by Wistful.Silver.Wolf
Summary: A legend was born on that fateful night of Halloween, 1981. Jackson Potter became the famous, world-wide known Boy-Who-Lived. But what no one knows is that Jackson has a twin. A twin who is coming back and is wanting justice. Beware, Harrison Black is not someone to be messed with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm back and with a new story! I'm so sorry for never updating 'His Only Gift'. I've been really struggling getting my ideas down and actually typing the story. It's all there,in my head! But I can't seem to get it out and type it down :(**

**This is a new story starting along the lines of a wrong BWL, neglectful parents story. Though I have plans! Sort of.. It's not gonna be like other ones I have seen and read, so bare with me people! I'll try to continue updating this one since it's a 'go-with-the-flow' type of story for me. I haven't actually mapped it all out like I did with the other one.**

**As a warning, this story will have bashing of multiple characters, so just to name a few, there will be Lily, Dumbledore, Ron and Molly bashing. Minor James bashing. Maybe minor Ginny bashing, just depends where I want this story to go. The same with Snape, I'm not too sure. Also the rating may go up, so I'm keeping it T at the moment and I'm gonna see where this goes whether to change it or not.**

** So yes! Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I have know right nor ownership to the series of Harry Potter...unfortunately...Sadly, the right goes to the creator, Mrs. J.K Rowling. I only own my OCs and this plot line. Otherwise I would've never killed off Sirius, Remus nor Tonks! And also Dobby... :'(I also would've NEVER put Harry and Ginny together nor Hermione and Ron together either.**

** .Wolf**

* * *

x~x~x~x~

It was them, after six long years of no contact he finally saw them again. They stood amongst all the other parents and their children, wishing them good luck and their love for the next school year. They stood there with grace and dignity, they're clothes crisp and clean, hair neatly trimmed and well cared for. Their child standing next to them with an air of arrogance, smirking at anyone who stopped and stared at him.

The Potters, the all mighty and famous light family of wizarding Britain, have come to see off their son for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Little did they know that another boy of eleven stood a little way away from them, looking to them and knowing he would never be acknowledged or accepted by the people he had once loved and looked up to until he was the age of five.

Suddenly he felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked up into the molten silver eyes of his beloved guardian and adoptive father. The eyes shone with sadness and sympathy for the boy, whilst also holding anger to the family he had once called "friends".

Sirius Black never understood what happened to the family he once called his own. It all started on the night of Halloween, 1981. The Potters had gone into hiding with their 15 month old twin sons. They were being targeted by the Dark Lord Voldemort and had put their faith in what they thought was a trust-worthy friend, giving him the honour of being their secret-keeper.

What they didn't suspect was that the friend they chose was a Death Eater, a loyal follower of the Dark Lord. He had given up and sold their secret to Voldemort, ultimately setting them up for their untimely deaths.

Voldemort had arrived at their secret location, taking out the father, James Potter quickly and precisely and made his way for the stairs where he knew the mother, Lily Potter was preciding with his target.

Upon entering the room he saw the mother standing bravely in front of a cot, barracading him away from the two infants who sat innocently watching the scene play out. Although being twins, the two boys didnt look a thing alike. The child on the left sat bravely looking into his eyes with an air of defiance shining in his brilliant emerald orbs. His jet black hair sitting messily ontop of his head. Next to him sat his brother, who had dark auburn, nearly brown hair, sat whimpering as his hazel eyes filled with unshed tears.

The mother pleaded with the dark wizard to spare her children and kill her instead. _'Stupid woman! 'Tis not you I'll have the joy of killing tonight!' _The hooded figure raised his wand and with a flick, the woman was thrown across the room, her head hitting the wall with a loud 'thunk!'. The whimpering baby was now crying as he saw his mother lay motionless on the floor. His brother still staring bravely at the man with no indication of a tear insight.

The Dark Lord knew this was his target, his supposed "equal" and his future slayer. Once again the figure raised his wand and pointed it at the brave boy and cast his spell. He knew no more. At least, thats what everyone wanted to believe.

On that night, the Dark Lord Voldermort had unknowingly marked his equal and had played true to the words of the prophecy he had so strongly tried to defy. While trying to destroy his vanquisher, Lord Voldemort had seemingly perished in the magical explosion that had followed the green curse. The magical explosion was a back lash of raw power that came from the impact of the green curse hitting the green-eyed child, creating a lightning shaped scar upon his forehead. Unfortunately, some of the debris from the back lash had hit the other child on the head as well and had made a crooked 'v' like cut just above his left eye.

James and Lily Potter and survived, only receiving a few nasty bruises and a concussion. Albus Dumbledore had shortly arrived and had announced that Lord Voldemort was gone and the war was over, for now. When it came the time to announce who had vanquished Voldemort, know one knew which of the two boys it was. In the end Dumbledore had decided to choose the only one who was conscious, that being the child with the crooked 'v' shaped cut with tears running down his cheeks.

So it was then that a legend was born. It was on that night everyone came to know of Jackson Potter, the 'Boy-who-lived'.

It was not well known that Jackson was one of a set of twins. No one really knew of the boy who stood in the background while his brother was showered with gift. No one really took noticed when the boy dissapeared one his fifth birthday, nor did his parents.

Sirius was drawn away from his memories when he felt a tug on his robes. He looked into the brilliant green eyes of his son. His adoptive son who he loved dearly and treasured with the utmost care. But the look in his sons eyes broke his heart into tiny pieces and only fanned the rage he felt towards the family who abandoned his precious little boy.

* * *

**Thanks you people! Please remember to review! I would like your opinion on this, just don't be too cruel..**

**I would love and except and suggestions for this story and I'll take all in consideration! :)**

** .Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm back and I have updated! HAZZAH! **

**I have done it! I've conquered my curse of never being able to write a second chapter! Anways, thanks for the reviews, I absolutely loved them :) To answer a few, yes this will be a Harry/Hermione pairing. There's no doubt about that! So to the reviewer who did not want it, sorry but you should know now that I'm a firm believer in Harmony :)**

**Uhhhh, it is a Wrong BWL story and Harry will be grey. BUT, he won't be in Slytherin :P Haven't decided on the house as of yet though...**

**Also, I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, even though English is my first language, it does not make me an expert.**

**Thank you again you lovely people! I now give you the second chapter of Harrison Black! **

**Disclaimer: I never and will ever own the rights to Harry Potter, they belong to the mind of one J.K Rowling. ...Unfortunately :(**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

James Potter was a very prideful man, he had always thought of himself as a good husband, a good father and a good friend. He lived every mans dream with a beautiful wife, a son, a home, wealth and good fortune. But what no one knew was that deep inside, James Potter was full of guilt, regret and sadness for James had another son, a son he missed dearly for the past six years.

Harrison James Potter, or as he liked to be called, 'Harry', was James' eldest son and the twin to Jackson. Contrary to popular belief, James had never forgotten Harry and had always held him dear to his heart. He always tried to give him as much attention as he gave Jackson, but with the hounding media and the pressure he got from his wife and son, eventually Harry was pushed to the background. He never meant for it to happen, but there was only so much one man could do.

After Jackson was announced as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', time flew by so quickly. Further investigations had been made, photographs had been taken, biographies and childrens books were written and so inevitably, every child, woman and man had come to know of the little boy who had done the impossible.

Unfortunatly, Harry had become nothing more then a nobody, left to deal with the left-overs of his brother and the half-hearted love of his mother. James never could have believed his lovely Lily would of ever been capable of the cold-hearted and neglectful attitude she had towards Harry, if he had not seen it first hand. He had not liked what his wife had become and had always wished that fateful night when Voldemort came barging through their door never happened.

But now, here he was on the first of September, 1991 on the platform of 9 and 3/4, farewelling Jackson off to his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, having never seen a wink of his eldest son in six years. But as the crowd parted, he saw him. His little boy stood there beside a man he hadn't seen in the same amount of time as his son. James saw his eldest child look at them with the deepest saddness that it crushed his heart, tugged on the mans robes and said something. The man gave a small, sad smile then gave the boys hair a gentle ruffle.

It was then that it all clicked for James. Over the years before the twins fifth birthday, Sirius Black had slowly started distancing himself from the Potter family and when he did visit, he barely talked to James or Lily and had always spent time with Harry. Lily had become furious, demanding that he spend more time with Jackson than Harry. Saying Jackson needed more of Sirius' attention then Harry because he was special. To her, Harry was an ordinary child who didn't have a destiny to live up to and so could look after himself. Sirius outright refused and told Lily to shove her destiny crap up where the sun don't shine and stormed off.

It wasn't until a few months later when it was the twins birthday did the Potter family see Sirius once again. It was only a brief 'Hello', 'Goodbye' and a dropping off a present, but they knew they would never see him again. But he wasn't the only one they never saw again, as sometime during the party Harry was never to be found.

As James looked on at the man and his child, he now understood who took Harry away from him. Sirius knew that it was not the right environment for Harry to grow up in, he knew the child was being neglected and forgotten for his he took it in his own hands by taking Harry away and raising him as his own and giving Harry the love and attention he deserves.

James knew the man standing with his son was his childhood best friend and could only be grateful, if only a little sad as he gazed at them. Sad because he knew he failed as a father towards Harry and grateful for Sirius giving Harry what he deserves.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Please remember to review my wonderful readers! **

**.Wolf**


End file.
